


She’s My Best Friend

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Deep Dish Nine - Fandom, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, DD9, DS9, Deep Dish Nine, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pizza AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's clearly obvious to Deanna that Worf is interested in Jadzia. Now, she just have to convince her hard headed friend to make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She’s My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> [Deep Dish Nine](http://deep-dish-nine.tumblr.com/) is a beautiful Alternate Universe that was born in tumblr, where all our boys and girls works in a Pizza Place and no one dies. You should check this out. This fic is a silly contribution for the fandom.
> 
> Just some observations before:
> 
> * It’s Deanna & Worf and Jadzia/Worf.
> 
> * It’s short and it’s actually kind of silly, I didn’t put much thought in it.
> 
> * This is written in English, but English is not my first language and I don’t have a beta reader, which means that this fic can have some gross grammatical mistakes. I apologize for it, but read it at your own risk.
> 
> Also, the story is posted in my [tumblr](http://v-e-l-v-e-t-g-o-l-d-m-i-n-e.tumblr.com/post/47060851226/deep-dish-nine-fanfiction-shes-my-best-friend), and in tumblr, you can find this story with a proper beta work.

“You told me that you would be available tonight.” – Worf growled from the other side of the table.

“Well, I’m sorry, but I really thought I would be! I don’t have fault in the fact that my mother is paying a visit to the town. Jean-Luc almost begged me to stay in the restaurant tonight and distract her.” – Deanna said, drinking a bit of her tea.

“I cannot really blame him” – Worf murmured, but Deanna heard him anyway.

“Hey, it’s about my mother that you’re talking about! And just to give you a fair warning, my mother said that she will come to Deep Dish Nine, because she wants to see Odo.”

Worf made a mental note to tell Odo about Lwaxana’s visit, because even knowing that Odo and Lwaxana were close friends, Lwaxana always brought some kind of confusion in her visits.

“And why you can’t tomorrow?” – Deanna asked, bringing him back to reality.

“Tomorrow is usually a busy day on DD9. I’m afraid I will be making deliveries during half of the night at least. And why you can’t in Sunday?”

“I have a dinner date with Will in Sunday night” – said Deanna, biting her lip.

“I guess we will have to delay our meeting to the next weekend, then.” – said Worf, trying to change the subject. His relationship with Deanna ended in very good terms and they were friends now, but he really didn’t want to hear Deanna talking about Will Riker right now.

“Mister Worf, you’re a difficult man to hang out with, you know that?” – Deanna said in a mocking tone – “Let’s do it different: which day you have a break here?”

Worf drank the rest of his prune juice, and then answered:

“This week, during Tuesday.”

“I will have to talk with Jean-Luc first, but I think I can make him give me the day off on Tuesday.  In this case, Tuesday is good enough for you?” – Deanna smiled hopefully.

“Tuesday is fine to me.” – Worf said, and Deanna’s smile brightened, making Worf fight to keep his smile to himself.

“That’s good. We have a lot to talk about. Actually, I was going to ask, how are my godson?”

Worf suppressed a sigh before saying:

“I… do not know. I did not talk to Alexander in some months.”

Deanna stared at him very severely for some moments, making Worf feel very uncomfortable. Deanna could be a small woman, but she could be very intimidating when she wanted to.

“You really need to talk to you son, Worf. I mean it. But this is not a subject for now.”

Worf felt a wave of relief, and at this moment, he saw Jadzia and Ezri entering the place; Ezri smiled to Deanna and him, while Jadzia waved briefly to Deanna and gave him a wicked wink, and they both disappeared inside the kitchen. Worf tightened his jaw to prevent himself to show any reaction. He thought he did it well, until he heard Deanna saying:

“Don’t worry. She likes you.”

Worf gaped at Deanna for a second, before recomposing himself:

“Deanna, I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Jadzia. You like her, she likes you. Pretty easy for me to tell, you know.”

Worf just glared at her.

“Oh, come on! Give me some credit here, Worf. You can tell me about it, I will never tell anyone.” – said Deanna, poking him in the arm.

Worf tried to glare at her for more time, but in the end he just looked away in defeat.

“I will never understand how you can read my emotions so easily.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it. You’re far away of being someone obvious; I’m just good in reading emotions. You can call it a Betazoid feature, if you like; when we’re children, our mothers taught us things as how to read corporal language, how to observe someone’s emotions for their expressions, how to notice someone’s true intentions. After a while, is something completely natural, something that you make without notice, and something that is part of you. My mother is even better at this.”

Worf waited for more, but Deanna didn’t said anything else, making him swallow his pride and ask:

“How did you discover that I am… interested in Jadzia?”

“When she winked at you, your entire expression went cold and hard as a stone. I have the benefit of knowing you, so, I knew that this reaction of yours could mean only two things: you hate her, or you are interested in her and are afraid of showing any sign of it. But again, if you hate her, you would not even look at her, so you see, it left only one option.”

“You’re good” – grumbled Worf – “But not that good. Jadzia is not interested in me.”

“Really?” – Deanna raised her eyebrows.

“Yes, really” – said Worf, impatient – “She may flirt with me, but Jadzia flirts with _everyone_.  She flirts with our colleagues, with the costumers and with any woman or man that she sees, but she rarely means it.”

“I think she means it with you. You see, she didn’t flirt with _me_. She nodded politely, but she actually seemed a bit jealous of you.”

“You trust your observation skills too much, Deanna.”

“As I said, is not that hard. You’re not the only one that I can read, you know.”

“I doubt it.” – said Worf, without thinking.

Deanna narrowed her dark eyes and said, very slowly:

“Do you doubt me, Worf?”

Worf thought about denying it, but the brightness in Deanna’s eyes made him want to taunt her:

“Yes.”

Deanna half smiled, and then turn her gaze to Worf:

“Right. I don’t like to show off, but you’re just _asking_ for it. Do you see these three in that corner?” – Deanna discreetly pointed at corner where was Kira, looking very angry at Dukat, while Odo remained around –“My mother told me about Odo, but I never really talked with any of them. But for a quick observation, I can tell that is very obvious that the Bajoran woman hates the Cardassian for several reasons, one of them being the constant harassment that he tries on her. The Cardassian is very interested in her; he doesn’t love her, but he _wants_ her. He’s actually obsessed with her because she denies him constantly, and he wants to win her over. It' not even lust; it's more a question about _power_. Looking at her, I can tell that he will never achieve this goal. And about Odo… he clearly loves the Bajoran woman. He’s very, very discrete, more than you, but it’s hard to miss the love in his eyes every time he looks at her. Also, he’s clearly very pride of the way that she’s shutting off the Cardassian.” 

Worf gaped at Deanna, but before he could say anything, she continued:

“Do you want another demonstration? These two in that table” – Worf looked at the table in question, where Bashir and Garak were talking – “The Cardassian man is actually very hard to read. He’s good in mixing his emotions, but for what I can see, he’s not even trying to hide his interest in the young man.  The only other thing that I can see about him is that he’s trying to hold himself up, as if he’s caring too much for something that he shouldn’t. About the young man; he’s actually an open book. He clearly enjoys the Cardassian’s company, and he sees the interest that the Cardassian have in him; it makes him feel flattered and afraid at the same time, because he doesn’t know how to react to it. But if the smile and the blush in his face is any indication, he likes it more than he admits to himself.”

“Deanna.” – Worf said, trying in vain to not show his amazement.

“I said something closer to the reality?” – said Deanna, in a fake innocent voice.

Worf only glared at her, making Deanna laugh and say, in a smug voice:

"This if for you to learn; never doubt the skills of observation of a Betazoid. So, when I say to you that Jadzia _likes_ you _,_ you better listen to me.”

“I’m not doubting you Deanna, but you do not know her.  She is a friend, and that is all. We talk, and we have weekly sparring matches, but I do not think that she would like of someone like me.”

Deanna looked impatient, and pushing her empty glass aside, fixed his gaze in Worf:

“Alright, that’s it. We will cancel our meeting Tuesday, and we will meet here again in the next Friday. You’ll ask Jadzia out in your day off. Actually, let’s make a deal;  if she declines, I will never speak about Betazoid presentiments with you again; if she accepts, you’ll convince your boss to make the chocolate pizzas that I want for so long.”

“Jadzia is not a bet.” – mumbled Worf.

“Of course not. I would never suggest otherwise, but this is a way to me to get these pizzas that I want for so long, because I know she’ll say yes to you; who wouldn’t?”

“Deanna…”

“I’m just kidding about the bet, Worf. But I really would like to see you trying to be happy again. Ask her out, and you may surprise yourself with her answer; actually, if you don’t ask her out soon, I suspect that _she_ will ask you out.”

Worf didn’t say yes or no to Deanna, but they talked for a while before she went to Picard's restaurant.

He tried to ignore all her words, but he couldn’t really make it. Liking it or not, Deanna had a point. And Deanna really could read people; it was the thing that eventually brought the two of them together; it was also the thing that eventually took them apart, but he didn’t have any resentment about it.

But his mind kept telling him that he would make a terrible mistake if he asked Jadzia out. She liked him as a friend, and if she declines his invitation, he had no doubts that their friendship would be very awkward for at least some weeks.

But the worst thing is that Worf would not know how to react if Jadzia really wanted to go out with him, because Worf might not know Jadzia for a long time, but he suspected that he might have a huge… _thing_ for her. If Jadzia had any interest in him, it might be only fun for her; it was worthy to risk showing his feelings so openly, like he did with Alexander’s mother, a fact who only brought pain to him?

Worf growled, angry with himself and scaring O’Brien, who was fixing one of the broken ovens. O’Brien quickly ended his job and left him alone; everyone was seeing that today his mood was not happy at all.

After some endless hours of work, Worf was ready to get out the DD9. He was picking his things on the locker, when he saw Jadzia, Ezri and Kira entering the place; Jadzia was telling something that made Kira frowns and Ezri laughs. He looked at Jadzia, at her bright blue eyes, the loose black hair, the delicate spots that marked her skin and remembered Deanna’s words.

Ezri and Kira opened their lockers and picked their things up; Jadzia motioned for both that she would go after.

Kira shrugged and Ezri looked enigmatically in her sister’s direction, but they both exited the place; he and Jadzia were alone. Worf looked at Jadzia again, and his mind make the decision:

“Jadzia…”

“Worf…”

They talked at the same time; she laughed and said:

“You first.”

“Can I ask you something?”

Jadzia smiled at him:

“Sure, Worf. What is it?”

“Are you free Tuesday’s night?”

She looked truly surprised for some seconds, and he had to admit that this was such a rare sight; it was almost impossible to really surprise the woman. But she recovered quickly, and gave him a wink:

“You know, I was going to ask you the same question.”

-

_One Week Later_

“Data, you know that Spot hates me.” – Deanna sighed.

“That is not true. She hates everyone.”

“And this is supposed to convince me to babysit your cat? Why don’t you ask Reg? He’s the only person besides you who Spot behaves.”

Data blinked at her, and tilted his head, in his peculiar way:

“I had not thought about it before. Thank you, Deanna; I will talk with him.”

Deanna smiled when Data departed, looking for Reg. She was distracted of his thoughts when the telephone rang:

“Picard’s Restaurant, good afternoon.”

“Deanna?”

“Worf?” – Deanna asked – “Why didn’t you called my cell phone?”

“I tried” – was the dry answer of Worf, who made she remember that her phone was out of battery.

“Right, sorry. But what is it, Worf?”

“I was wondering if you can come to Deep Dish Nine later. At my request, Sisko included a new section of chocolate pizzas in the menu, and I would like to see if you like it.”

Deanna blinked, confused. Then, she remembered her conversation with Worf last week and smiled:

“Worf, this means what I think it means?”

“I would say yes” – was Worf’s answer.

“Worf, I’m so happy for you and Jadzia!” – Deanna said, genuinely – “But I was kidding about the bet, you know.”

“I know you were, but nevertheless, I wanted to thank you somehow. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“You can count with my presence.” -  said Deanna, hanging up the phone with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> ‘She’s My Best Friend’ is a song by Lou Reed. I used it as a title because I have no creativity for titles.


End file.
